Kidnapped!
by Heamic08
Summary: Austin and Ally are kidnapped! But by who? This will have an OOC, just so y'all know! R&R please! This will seem a bit rushed in the beginning, but it will slow down, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally: Kidnapped!

By: Heamic08

AN: Hey y'all! Just posting this before I go to bed and before the idea leaves my head! Hope this is good! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! Disney owns it!

Ally's POV

"Austin! Austin stop!" I shouted, running after him. Finally, he turns around and stops.

"Oh. So now you're worried about me?" He asked, looking at me with his hurt filled brown eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry I have a boyfriend and you don't have a girlfriend!" I said, looking at him angrily.

"Well I'm glad I don't have one! I was going to tell you that I liked you tonight before you had a make-out session with Dallas." He said, looking away. Wait… Did he just say he LIKED me?

"Fine. You can like me all you want. I never want to see you EVER again Austin Shor Moon!" I shouted, walking away angrily, my boots clicking against the concrete.

"Fine! Hopefully I'll die so you never will have to see me again!" He shouted, and ran to his car. Tears started pouring down my face.

"Hey Ally. Are you ok?" Dallas asked, once I came back in from outside.

"I'm fine. Listen Dallas, I need to go. I'm really sorry. This party was awesome though." I said, grabbing my purse and looking for my car keys.

"Ok. Be careful driving home Ally." He said.

"I will. Love you!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. I walked out the door and slammed the door shut. I hate that stupid Austin. I felt one drop. Then two.

'Great.' I thought. 'It's raining.' I hurried to my car and unlocked the door and climbed in. I screamed at the top of my lungs once I was finally in the car. I just realized that someone else was in this car with me too.

AUSTIN'S POV…

I ran to my car and unlocked my door. I felt tears streaming down my face. Austin Shor Moon doesn't cry. I quickly whipped the tears away. I started up the car. Once it was started, I just starred at the road. I ran my hands threw my blonde hair.

'I'm so stupid. I hate myself.' I thought. 'Maybe I should just go kill myself. Ally's right. I'm an idiot who deserves nothing.' I then revved the engine of the car and sped out of the driveway. I rolled down my window once it started raining and put my arm outside. I love the rain, so what? That's when I saw Ally's car. Someone was dragging her out. Even though she was mad at me and I was mad at her, she's still MY friend. I got out of my red corvette and ran over to the man carrying Ally.

'Something to defend myself…' I thought. Then, I got a great idea. I always carry my great grandpa's pocket knife with me! I ran around and stabbed the man in the arm who was carrying Ally. He screamed and let Ally fall. I caught her and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Austin! I don't know what happened! I opened the door to my car and he's in there!" Ally explained. I forgot all about the pocket knife. Ally was safely in my arms. That's all I cared about. Then, I felt a stinging sensation in my arm and screamed. Then I saw two other mean come out from behind the car. One gagged me and tied my arms and feet together. The other one did the same to Ally. They carried us to the back of this black CRV. I saw them knock Ally unconscious. Then, I knew they would do the same to me. I felt a stinging sensation in the back of my head. The last thing I thought was, 'This is all my fault.'

AN: How is it so far? It's rushed… I know… Anyway, please R&R!

~~Heamic08~~


	2. Help Dez!

Austin and Ally: Kidnapped!

Chapter 2

By: Heamic08

AN: Hey, how was y'alls day at school? Hope it was good! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Hope this chapter is good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. It is owned by Disney. But I do own my character Lenny Duncan, Michael Duncan, and Ray Duncan.

Ally's POV…

My eyes felt like a ton of bricks. Then it came back to me in a flash. My brain flooded with memories. Austin and I fighting, a guy tying me up, and knocking Austin and I out. Austin! I suddenly had a ton of energy to open my eyes. I looked around. We were in a shed. No windows. Just a door. I tried to get up but then I felt that I was tied to a chair. I looked across from me and saw Austin. He wasn't awake yet. I kicked him in the leg and he jumped awake.

"Austin! Wake up! We got kidnapped!" I said. He didn't lift up his head at all.

"Austin… Look at me! What happened?" I asked, scared.

"Yes Austin. Show the fine girl your head." The guy said. He lifted Austin's head up by his hair. Then I saw his face. His eye was black and blue and his forehead looked like it had been bleeding.

"Austin!" I shouted.

"Ok. Well, we didn't formerly introduce ourselves when we kidnapped you guys. I'm Lenny Duncan." Then he pointed at a brown haired guy. "This is Michael Duncan." Then he pointed at a blonde haired guy. "This is Roy Duncan. So, why did we kidnap you guys? Well, I know Ally's dad. He owes me something, so I decided to kidnap Ally. Austin was just a bonus point. I didn't know you were dating Austin Moon. Anyway, I'm fixing to video tape you guys and send it to Dez. Well, let me untie you. If you try ANYTHING, I'll kill one of y'all!" Lenny said. He untied me first, then Austin. "Ok, and ready!" The video began.

"Hey, I'm Ally Dawson." I said. I looked over at Austin.

"I'm Austin Moon." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Forget this! Dez, please help us!" I shouted at the camera. Lenny, I think that's his name, came over to me.

"Well, you just earned Austin to get hurt." He said.

Before he hurt Austin, I quickly asked, "Is this live?"

"Yes, it is." He said. He got his knife and walked over to Austin. I just stood there and watched. Every time Lenny took a step toward Austin, Austin would take a step back. Soon, Austin was against the wall. Lenny pushed him to the floor and stabbed Austin in the same arm he was stabbed in before. Austin screamed in pain. I winced. This was all my fault.

"Hope this was a fun experience for you, Dez. Austin is not going to live much longer I guess. Once Austin is gone, basically, Ally is gone. You have 48 hours until I kill them both. I'll let them go if you give me $1000 for each person. If you give me $1000 I'll either give you Austin or Ally back. Not both. Say goodbye, Ally." Lenny said, looking at the camera then at Ally.

"No." I said firmly.

"Say it! Do you want precious Austin to be hurt again?" He asked. I ran over to Austin and knelt beside him. I stroked his hair and he opened his eyes when he saw me. They weren't the beautiful brown anymore. They were the cloudy, hurt filled, brown eyes.

"Bye!" I said. Hopefully we'll get out soon! Please help, Dez!

Dez's POV…

It was an ordinary day for me so far. I got up at 12:00, ate my favorite jelly, than got on my laptop. Then I saw a video pop up called, "Austin and Ally." I clicked on it. My jaw dropped at the sight. It was my two best friends! Ally had a black eye, but Austin looked worse by far! He had a black eye and a bloody head.

"Hey, I'm Ally Dawson." Ally said. She then looked over at Austin.

"I'm Austin Moon." Austin said. He looked down at his feet.

".Forget this! Dez, please help us!" Ally shouted. Wow… This guy must be bad.

"Well, you just earned Austin to get hurt." The guy said, walking over to Austin with a knife.

"Wait, is this live?" Ally asked. Wow…

"Yes, it is!" He said. Just then, he stabbed Austin. Austin screamed bloody murder. I winced. He just stabbed my best friend! That ticked me off!

"Austin!" I screamed, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Hope this was a fun experience for you Dez." The man said. Yea right. "Austin is not going to live much longer I guess. Once Austin is gone, basically, Ally is gone. You have 48 hours until I kill them both. I'll let them go if you give me $1000 for each person. If you give me $1000, I'll either let Austin or Ally go. Not both. Now Ally, say goodbye." He said. Is he crazy? I don't have $2000! Only 48 hours to get them back? I'll have to ask Trish about this!

"No!" Ally answered, firmly. Good job, Ally!

"Say it! Do you want your precious Austin to be hurt, again?" He asked. Ally ran over to Austin and kneeled beside him. She stroke her fingers through his hair.

"Bye!" She said, and the camera went black. I leaned back into my chair and ate my jelly, thinking. What was I going to do?

AN: So, how was it? I tried to explain it the best! Anyway, I know Dez was OOC, but I was thinking he wouldn't be his wacky self if his 2 best friends were in serious trouble. Anyway, please R&R! I'll try to update tomorrow, but my Uncle and Grandpa are fixing to die so it's really hard. They just called Hospus on both of them so yea…

Have a great night and day tomorrow!

~~Heamic08~~


	3. Austin!

**Austin and Ally: Kidnapped!**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: How is everyone? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope this chapter is good!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally… Gosh.**

**ALLY'S POV**

"Austin? Austin? Are you ok?" I asked frantically while shaking him.

"'M fine. My arm hurts." Austin muttered. I nodded and ran my hands through his silky blonde hair.

"I know it does. Just, keep your mind off of the pain for me, ok?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and closed his eyes again.

"No Austin! Don't close your eyes! Whatever you do, don't close your eyes!" I commanded. I saw him open his eyes again and I felt relieved. All of a sudden, I heard a door open and saw a girl with blonde hair walk in.

"Hater Girl?" I shouted out. She smirked at me.

"Missed me?" Tilly asked, with her smirk still placed on her face.

"What are **you **doing here?" I asked, disgusted.

"Well, I had these three goons kidnap you. I wanted revenge." Tilly told us.

"So, the whole story those idiots told us was fake?" I asked, my anger rising.

"Yup. Well, I hope you have a nice stay here. Oh, who am I kidding, have a **horrible **stay here." Tilly said, and with an evil laugh, she was gone.

"She's been doing this the whole time? Oh I'm so steamed!" I said. I heard a little chuckle which turned into a cough. "What's so funny, Austin?" I spat at him.

"You said "steamed." You could say mad, too. You know that, right?" Austin asked.

"Yea, but mad is too much." I said nicely.

"Oh, Ally." Austin muttered. I gave him a nasty look, but ended up laughing. He laughed a little bit, but then ended up coughing really bad.

"Austin, what's the matter?" I asked, worriedly when I saw him coughing up blood.

"W-well, I think when t-that guy p-pushed me t-to the fl-floor, m-my ribs br-broke." Austin stuttered out. I thought for a minute then gasped. He punctured his lung. He wasn't getting enough air. I ran to the wall and started banging on it.

"TILLY! SOMEONE! PLEASE! AUSTIN'S REALLY HURT! PLEASE .LET HIM GO!" I screamed. After a while, I stopped screaming, finding it was no use. I ran over to Austin to find him trying to breathe. "Oh my gosh, Austin! Just keep your eyes open!" I told him. I put my hands on his chest and started pushing on it. After I did it for a while, he started coughing up blood.

"Austin, can you breathe better now?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Ok, good. Can you keep those pretty, brown eyes open for me?" He nodded his head again, and smiled at the pretty part.

"I know what your smiling at. And yes, your eyes are pretty." I said, and smiled. He smiled back, and then closed his eyes.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"She's been doing this the whole time? Oh, I'm so steamed!" Ally said. I chuckled, which turned into a coughing fit. I winced at the pain in my lungs and ribs. "What's so funny, Austin?" Ally spat at me.

"You said "steamed." You can say mad, too. You know that, right?" I asked her.

"Yea, but mad is too mean." Ally said.

"Oh Ally." I muttered. She gave me a nasty stare, but ended up laughing. I laughed a little, too, until the laughing was a coughing fit.

"Austin? What's the matter?" Ally asked when she saw me coughing up blood. I decided to tell her.

"W-well, I think when t-that guy p-pushed me t-to the fl-floor, m-my ribs br-broke." I told her. I started breathing in gasps. I felt like my throat was closing up on me. Ally ran to the wall and started banging and screaming at it. I felt it growing even tighter and tighter. I felt something wet and warm go down my cheek. I wish I could talk. I would want to tell Ally I love her. I felt like I was going to die. Then, I heard Ally come rushing back over to me.

"Oh my gosh, Austin! Just keep your eyes open!" Ally told me. I felt them fixing to close, but didn't let them. She put her hands on my chest and started pushing down on it. I felt something coming up my throat and coughed it all out. I saw it all over my shirt. It was blood. I felt air spiral through my lungs. It felt good.

"Austin, can you breathe better now?" Ally asked. I nodded my head. I saw three Ally's. I didn't know which was which, so I just nodded to all three of them.

"Ok, good. Can you keep those pretty, brown eyes open for me?" Ally asked. I nodded at the three Ally's again, and smiled when she called my eyes pretty.

"I know what your smiling at. And yes, your eyes are pretty." Ally told me and smiled. I smiled back at the three Ally's. I felt my eyelids getting weaker and weaker. I closed them for a short second, then opened them again. I couldn't close them. I needed to stay awake for Ally. Finally, it just got to much to do, and I let my eyelids shut.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed. That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**AN: How was that? I'm sick, and I did all that. Hopefully, that makes up for not updating! Anyway, please R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**

.


	4. Oh gosh!

**Austin & Ally: Kidnapped!**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! So, I decided not to quit FF, because of all the sweet reviews I have gotten =) So, here is chapter 8 of Kidnapped! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A!**

**Ally's POV**

I was just laying there, when I saw Austin's finger twitch. He was finally waking up! I got up and ran over to Austin.

"Come on, Austin! I saw your finger twitch! Just, please, open your eyes!" I pleaded to him. He finally opened his brown eyes. They used to be pretty, chocolate, brown eyes. Now, they were stormy brown eyes.

"H-hey A-Ally." He croaked out. I smiled between my tears.

"Hey Austin. How are you feeling?" I asked him. He coughed and I saw blood starting to trickle down his chin.

"Not t-too good." He got out. He coughed harder this time, and more blood came out. I cringed away from the blood.

"I have got to get you out of here, but Tilly won't let you go." I told him. He nodded his head. I saw his head go limp. "Austin?! Are you ok?! AUSTIN!"

"What-t?" He asked, half passed out. I sighed in relief.

"Please don't do that again. Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?" I asked, laughing dryly.

"Y-yea I-I am." Austin said, while laughing, which turned into a cough.

"Oh gosh, Austin. How bad does it hurt?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Well, it hurts p-pretty bad. I-I feel like I j-just want to let go o-of l-life." He said. I held back a sob at the answer.

"Please, Austin! Just hang on! I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do!" I promised.

AN: Sorry it's so short! I'm sick, and I have one more story to update. Plus, I'm changing all my ratings, since it is getting pretty gruesome….

R&R!

~~Heamic08~~


	5. Freedom!

**Austin and Ally: Kidnapped!**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Who's ready for the new Austin and Ally tonight?! ME! Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. Please pray for my friend's family, his dad died in a bad car accident. Anyway, please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"I-I'll be f-fine Ally." I said, in between breaths. I had to help her out of here if it was the last thing I would ever do. I climbed into a sitting position and breathed. I clambered to my feet and made my way over to Ally slowly.

"Austin, what are you doing up?!" Ally screamed at me.

"He-helping you g-get out o-of here." I answered. She just shook her head at me. I knocked on the door.

"PL-PLEASE TILLY! L-LET US O-OUT!" I screamed the best I could. There was no answer. I looked back over at Ally. I saw her un-doing an air vent.

"I found a way out! There's an air vent. If we climb up there, we could get out!" Ally exclaimed. I nodded my head frantically. I got the chairs and brought them to where Ally was. She stood on one of them and opened the vent. I held her hand as she climbed up the air vent. I went and climbed up onto the chair next, but I was stopped as something- or someone- grabbed my ankle. I tried shaking whoever it was off, but they kept a firm grip on my ankle. I looked down and saw Tilly.

"T-Tilly, what a-are you d-doing?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I'm not letting you get away, Austin Moon!" She shouted at me. I rolled my eyes and kicked her in the face. She fell back. I climbed all the way up the vent. I crawled through the vent and saw Ally up ahead.

"A-Ally!" I shouted. She looked back.

"Austin, where were you?" She asked.

"Tilly grabbed my ankle and I had to shake her off." I explained to her. The end of the vent was coming up. Ally opened the vent and saw light. I smiled. It was the first real smile I had in a long time. Ally climbed out first and I climbed out second. We ran out of the front door and outside. We were finally free.

**AN: How was it? Hope it was awesome! Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get to 300 words at least! So, I hope it was good =) It won't be over soon! It's still got a ways to go!**

**R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	6. Running & Kissing

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: I have no excuse for my laziness lol. I popped a blood vessel in my nose today (it didn't hurt, but it was soooo cool! Not in a good way though lol) Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Keep reviewing! Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm just not into Austin and Ally at the moment, but I still decided to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A&A!**

**ALLY'S POV**

We were free! After days inside that horrible, dinky room, we were free! I looked behind me and saw Austin running. I slowed down and waited for him. He sped up and caught up with me.

"We're free, Ally!" Austin croaked out. I nodded, tears coming to my eyes. Austin noticed this. "Ally, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm crying because I'm happy we're finally free, Austin." I said. He nodded. We ran into the woods, not looking back and not caring where we ran. We just cared that we needed to run and get far away from here. We finally stopped after running for about two miles. I leaned against a tree and saw Austin leaning against a tree, too, trying to catch his breath.

"Now, we just have to find a way back home." I said. Austin shook his head.

"We don't know where we are, Ally." Austin said.

"We can find our way back. If we find a road, we should be able to see a sign that has the road name on it. Then, we go to a gas station and find a pay phone." I explained. Austin nodded.

"Yea, should we start walking?" Austin asked.

"Yea, we need to get out of here. We can't be anywhere near where Tilly was." I said.

"I agree. We just need to find somewhere to sleep tonight. Maybe in a tree?" Austin suggested.

"What if we fall out?" I asked.

"I'll think of something." Austin said. I nodded my head. I trusted him with my life. We started walking. It looked like it was six o clock at night. It gets dark at seven, so we have an hour to walk. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Austin asked, concerned.

"I'm just stressed out." I answered.

"I agree. This has been so stressful. Once we get out of this crappy place, we can hopefully forget all of this ever happened." Austin said.

"We won't be able to, Austin. This is probably embedded in our minds for our whole life. I won't be able to sleep without seeing you getting beat by Tilly's dad. You know how hard that was for me?" I asked between sobs. He held out his hands and pulled me against his chest.

"Ally, we'll get through this, I promise. I would rather get hurt then you. If you had gotten hurt, I would have never forgiven myself." Austin said. I looked up at him.

"Who cares if I get hurt?" I asked.

"Everyone cares, Ally, especially me." Austin said. We looked into each other's eyes. He leaned in, and I leaned in. Our lips touched. I felt sparks fly through my body. We lasted like this for a while, until we pulled away.

"You're an amazing kisser." Austin muttered. I smiled.

"You are, too." I said. Austin raised an eyebrow.

"So, does this make us, boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think it does." I answered. He laughed.

"Where do you want to sleep?" He asked.

"Up in that tree." I said, pointing up to the tallest tree there was.

"Ok, so this is how we'll sleep: I'll take off my belt, and sort of tie you to the tree. I'm a light sleeper, so if I hear something, I'll wake you up." Austin said. I nodded. Austin gave me a lift up on the tree. We climbed half way up the tree until Austin said we could stop. Austin took off his belt.

"Here Ally." He said. He put the belt around the tree, then hooked it against me. He buckled me to the tree.

"Thanks Austin. I love you." I muttered, falling asleep.

"I love you, too, Ally Gator." Austin said, kissing my head. That was the last thing I felt and heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hope it was good =) Hopefully it's not *too* short :P THANKS AGAIN! Sorry for the time =(**

**Thanks for sticking with me through everything!  
**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
